


Once in the Shower

by Poppedthep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: DXP, M/M, not smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/pseuds/Poppedthep
Summary: 298 days since he last kissed Brooke Lynn. Really kissed him, not them bullshit stage pecks.Tonight is gonna be the night. He can feel it.(Just so no one gets their hopes up, despite the title there is not really much actual ass eating in a shower in this!)





	Once in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohytes/gifts), [TheArtificialDane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/gifts), [a-sourpatchchild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-sourpatchchild), [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts), [dealwiththecookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealwiththecookie/gifts), [Thorpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorpe/gifts).

> Also for freykitten, bennitone, and tumble4rpdr who don't seem to be on AO3 or have different URLs here, and everyone else on tumblr who liked their sweet posts! Really made me smile to find those :)
> 
> I sadly can't write an actual fic cuz I'm super busy rn and don't have time but here's a mini one I wrote super quickly for last night cuz I saw the posts on tumblr and you guys are the sweetest!!

298 days since he last kissed Brooke Lynn. Really kissed him, not them bullshit stage pecks. 

Tonight is gonna be the night. He can feel it. 

All right there was some rocky starts the first couple days. There was the bartender in London, and that couple in Birmingham, the fireman in Manchester, and whatever the fuck he did that night he went off with Nina and refused to let Jose come. 

But they been getting closer the past couple days. 

Brock is holding back less, letting his guard down as the familiarity of how good and easy it is to be around each other settles in. 

As his attention starts getting reciprocated again, Jose is warming right up accordingly, like lit fire. Enjoying the sweet relief of finally getting to stop pretending so hard that he doesn’t care.

Tonight is gonna be it. He can feel it. 

Brock sat next to him to get ready yesterday. Voluntarily. That’s progress. 

He’s laughing at everything that comes out Jose’s mouth, is talking nonsense the drunker he gets just to join his conversations, just to smile at him. 

Usually he has to chase the bitch down round the club to even know where the fuck he at and who with, if he dares find out. But tonight he’s floating close in Jose’s vicinity every time he looks round, giving him _ the eyes_. 

It might be a year ago but he remembers the fuckin eyes, bitch. They only mean one thing. 

Brock didn’t even kiss anyone at the club tonight. Not one person, not even a little hello nice to meet you I’m a big slutty ho enjoy the rest of your night kiss. And there was trade there to be kissed, no less cute than what he usually goes for, Jose saw them. 

He was cheering, living for Jose’s karaoke. Jose turned out his performance even more than he usually would, basking in the attention. Brock didn’t go off to the bar or go talk to other hos or nothing the whole song, he stayed and watched him. When Jose came off Brock wrapped his arm around his waist and said, 

“That was sickening boo,” and his lip brushed Jose’s ear. 

Jose is not even gonna contemplate the breathy ‘boo’ but he will say, Brock has been so careful to keep his mouth at a very professional distance from any part of Jose’s body, in spite of Jose’s best attempts. Ain’t no way that lip was on his ear tonight by accident. 

He’s all loose and happy and smiley, loving life. Singing all shitty and cute and uncaring. Jose’s favorite type of Brock. The one you can just grab and drag him where you want him. The one who plays along with your games. He’s so much worse at hiding how much he likes Jose when he’s like this.

Tonight’s the night. He just knows. 

They’ve both been chewing gum for the past hour, looking over and accidentally making eye contact cuz they peepin at each other, aware of where each other’s bodies are even when they’re not in the same conversation. 

And you bet your ass Jose didn’t order a goddamn thing to eat at that kebab shop. 

Pussy ready. Rule one if you want your bacon later. 

He couldn’t have eaten anything right now anyway, not with his stomach flipping like a fuckin pancake. Not with his brain looping back to Brock’s mouth on his asshole and warm water running down his back every time he tries to have even one other coherent thought.

To Brock surprising him hopping in the middle of his shower behind him and kissing down his spine after days of Jose teasing him for saying eating ass was gross to him. Half playing, half genuinely disappointed. In those hazy couple days right after filming when each new thing they learned about each other was a thrilling revelation. 

To Brock's tentative little licks round his booty hole. They weren't nothing to write home about but Brock's sure hand pleasuring his dick, Brock's other big hand massaging his ass cheeks, how much he'd loved the way Brock washed him first so gentle and thorough, even though he was outwardly rolling his eyes that he wouldn't go near it otherwise. And the fact that it was _this man_, this beautiful boy who reduces Jose to a puddle just by looking at him right, just by being so fine in his vicinity, the fact that he was _trying_, doing something he was grossed out by _for him_, the fact that he is one of the few people in the whole world who know what Jose sounds like when his tongue presses there, make Jose flush with heat, paralyze his brain, still, thinking about it nearly a year later.

He couldn’t tell you a thing that happened since Brock said that. 

He thinks at one point they were talking about toes (and he could have guessed that because it’s _ always _ fucking toes now) and at some point he thinks he pretended to have to work out his own fuckin age to stall for recovery time but all he really remembers since that _ look _ is: _ Brock Brock Brock _.

“_I never even ate ass, _ huh?” Brock does a bad impression of Vanjie’s voice, but he’s soft and smiley, not frowning.

They’re in the hallway at Jose’s door and everybody else is peeling off to their rooms calling goodnight, too excited for a night in a real bed, too smart to stick around and see what this shitshow is gonna turn out to be. 

Brock is lingering close, resting an arm above Jose’s head on the door so he looms over him and Jose doesn’t mind one bit. 

“Sorry,” he smiles up at him. 

He did feel sorry as soon as it left his mouth. Why the fuck did he say that? Just because _ he’s _constantly thinking about Brock fucking him or not fucking him don’t mean it’s okay to make it the topic of conversation for everybody else and their Live. 

His sober brain knows that, but his drunk brain is a little mischief maker. That was seriously blowing up Brock’s spot. 

Even if all them hos he takes home do deserve a warning so they don’t go expecting no miracles when they meet the charm de la Brock like Jose did. Maybe now word’s out less hos will be bothered to go home with his sorry ass at all and the world will be a much better place. 

It was a dumb fuckin thing to do, but not the worst thing he’s done drunk, and Jose ain’t mad at it at all now, not if it’s got them to this. He feels the moment so close in his grasp it takes every ounce of his self restraint not to ruin it by screaming with excitement.

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Brock says dryly, sounding not at all convinced but smiling conspiratorially at him anyway, so he can’t be too mad either. 

Or if he is mad at least it’s not more important than whatever else he is right now. 

Whatever else they are between them as Brock rocks towards him a little, swaying tipsy, and the air is electrified with how they’re smiling at each other. 

His eyes linger on Brock's mouth. He remembers in far too much detail what Brock can do with that mouth. The boy may not eat ass but he can suck dick and deep throat like a champion. And don't even get him started on Brock's kisses. 

Brock looks at him for a moment too long, looks at his mouth back, with the careful thoughtful directed intensity of earlier. They're both stood there staring at each others' mouths and sneaking looks up at each others' eager eyes and Jose’s breath catches again. This is it.

And then Brock pushes off the wall and steps back and -- oh hell no, that ain’t how tonight is meant to go. 

Jose’s hand shoots out and grabs a handful of plaid. Pulls the beautiful dummy back where he was with his plaid filled fist. 

Brock raises an eyebrow, in interest, or in a challenge, or in cute drunk surprise. Jose doesn’t care which.

He looks him dead in the eye, sees the middle of his pupils widen and look overwhelmed for a second, and then Jose pulls him closer by the shirt and presses his mouth to Brock’s. 

0 days since he last kissed Brooke Lynn and everything is right in the world again. 

Brock kisses back, sighs softly into his mouth, presses him up against the doorframe, scrunches his vest up in his big beautiful hands to get at Jose’s skin. 

With his last remaining brain cell that’s been bravely hanging on since Brock hit his volley right back harder than he was expecting, met his eyes with a gentle punch of memories, and said, “I did it once in the shower…” making Jose lose his breath like a goddamn song lyric in front of everyone, Jose finds his key card and gets the door open. 

They don’t stop kissing, and he’s never gonna stop. If the entire building catches fire right now (and with the heat sparking inside him it goddamn might) Jose will happily burn if he gets to do it attached to Brock’s mouth. 

They don’t stop, but as they kiss, Jose becomes aware he’s being pulled in a very specific direction over to one side. 

He blinks in confusion when Brock turns on the light blindingly and they’re in the bathroom. 

Brock gives him the smuggest most pleased with himself smirk and floats over to the tub. 

Turns on the shower. Gives him a pointed look. 

“You gonna tell everybody about this?”

Jose shakes his head, purses his lips, trying not to look so pleased.

“I dunno, baby. You gonna gimme something worth tellin 'em?”

Brock beams tipsily at the challenge. Tugs him across the tiles to him by the waistband of his shorts. 

Jose has never gotten out of his clothes faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hadda stop I really can’t write a whole thing sorry!! Truly shouldn’t be writing at all rn this was only cuz I was so touched at the sweet posts :) 
> 
> Here’s hoping someone writes shower ass eating because I live! 
> 
> Thanks again for the sweet tumblr posts, love you guys.
> 
> (Also this is obviously a biased narrator from V POV! B is a sweetheart and entitled to his choices and to kiss whoever he likes almost a year after a relationship ended!) (And, crucially, as always, these characters are fictional!)
> 
> .
> 
> I am really struggling with loss of work due to COVID 19. If you enjoyed this story, or any of my writing (or hate it but feel like doing something nice today!) please consider [sending me a digital cup of coffee](https://poppedthep.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> If even half the people who see this did it, it would make a huge difference! 
> 
> If you can’t or don’t want to, that’s cool. People here are the best. You are totally welcome to continue enjoying my stories no matter what!


End file.
